The Life of Darwin
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Darwin watches over Donnie while waiting for Eliza, he starts to remember his own life. Was it all worth the time to meet up with his friend?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own the Wild Thornberries, which belong to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo!

Here's the next Nicktoon one-shot! Now, before I go on further, let me just strike for the record, I barely remember this show. I remember watching it, but I don't remember 'Wild Thornberries'. But I will make this fanfiction based off memory of it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Good day, animal fans everywhere, and welcome to another one of our shows, I'm your host, Nigel Thornberry, and today, we are in the African jungles once again, more specifically, in Madagascar." Nigel gave a smile to the camera as Marianne held the camera steady. "Today, we are observing the natural habitats of the wild lemurs."

As Nigel Thornberry and Marianne went on their way to search for the lemurs, Debbie sighed as she decided to lay down and relax. "Another day, another time to relax... Eliza, you and your monkey keep an eye on Donnie, will you?"

"Okay, Debbie. I can do that!" Eliza said as Darwin was busy holding down a wild Donnie in his arms. "Come along, guys."

Darwin sighed as he dragged the wild Donnie behind him as Debbie went to enjoy her sunrays.

* * *

"Eliza, I don't normally question your motives, but what are you hoping to accomplish with talking with the lemurs?" Darwin said as he was holding Donnie down.

"Well, Darwin, I'm hoping I can get an opportunity to learn about the lemur race up and front." Eliza smiled as she looked around. "Besides, I'm always happy to help any animal in need. Anyway, I'm going to have a talk with the lemurs. Darwin, can you keep an eye on Donnie for a quick minute?"

Darwin sighed as he said, "Like I have nothing better to do..."

"Great. Be right back, I think I spotted a few lemurs." Eliza smiled as she ran off in an easterly direction.

Darwin sighed as Donnie was chattering in his own language. "Of course... go talk with new animal friends, while leaving the monkey stuck with the babysitting job... it's typical, isn't it?"

Donnie just babbled on in his own language as he started to swing around. Darwin shrugged as he looked up at Donnie. "Still, I can't blame Donnie. He has been around in the family for quite sometime now... even before I came along."

Darwin smiled a bit as he started to think about his life before meeting up with the Thornberry family. It was a simple life, really. Sure, he didn't mind acting like the other monkeys if needed... but there was something different about Darwin, and he wasn't sure why at first. But once he saw his first human, just a normal human, studying the trees and leaves. Curiously, he watched as he munched on a banana or two. Darwin had always been intrigued by humans, and strived to be as smart as one.

And so, whenever he came across a human, he would always study them in curiosity, increasing his brain power a little bit. Maybe that was the reason why he tried to be the voice of reason for Eliza...

Of course, with every good human, Darwin can sense humans that are bad in nature. Some poachers that he knew and that Eliza and Darwin ran into at one point in time, for instance. Darwin sighed, still remembering that day...

Of course, Darwin still remembered all the good time he had with Eliza and the other members of her family. Even if he couldn't talk to the other members of Eliza's family, he did feel satisfied that they made him feel a little welcome, even if Debbie did bug him at times. In the end, he and Eliza were very good friends, even after that African Shaman gave Eliza the ability to speak to animals so that she would communicate with Darwin. Either way, he felt at peace with himself.

He suddenly felt a mango dropping on his head. Darwin sighed as he looked up. "Donnie..."

Donnie did his usual chatter as he laughed, landing on Darwin's head. Donnie then proceeded to pick the bugs off Darwin's head and started to eat it.

Darwin sighed as Donnie kept eating any bug he could find on Darwin's head. "Keep doing what you're doing then..."

A few moments later, Eliza showed up with a few lemurs as Darwin raised an eyebrow. "So, what is the trouble this time?"

"These lemurs are horribly in danger... and they have a natural predator that they call the 'foosa'." Eliza said. "I don't know what type of animal they are, but whatever a foosa is, must be dangerous."

Darwin sighed. "And I suppose you want to go find these 'foosa' and give them a good talking to, convince them of a better diet than lemur meat? I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Eliza..."

"Trust me, Darwin! I've got something that'll make sure these lemurs will never have to worry about their natural predators again!" Eliza smiled. "Come on, Darwin, we're getting close! Bring Donnie along, we may need him for something!"

Darwin sighed as he started to walk with Donnie on his head, Darwin telling Donnie, "Just stay there and make sure you get all the bugs."

Darwin then started following Eliza. He smiled a little though as he followed his friend. Sure, Eliza may not have the brightest ideas at times... but she did have a good-natured heart. Darwin then thought that she'd make a great animal activist one day...

* * *

And that is this Nicktoon one-shot out of the way! How was it? Keep your eyes peeled for the next Nicktoon one-shot in line! And hopefully, I got Darwin in character as best as I could... like I said, I remember Wild Thornberries, just not as well as other Nick shows! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
